The present invention relates to a garment hanger, an indicator of the type which may be used to indicate the size of a garment supported by the hanger and/or the name of the manufacturer or retailer, etc., and a combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,354 is typical of the garment hangers, indicators and combinations thereof used in the prior art. The upper portion of the hook of the hanger is releasably received within an open-bottom cavity of the hollow indicator. The hook portion defines an outwardly extending lateral projection on either side thereof, and the indicator defines an aperture extending from the cavity thereof through a respective side thereof. The indicator can flex laterally outwardly over the projections as it is being mounted on the hanger, but thereafter the hanger projections enter the indicator apertures and the indicator resumes its original configuration.
Garment hanger/indicator combinations of this type have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. It is more difficult to manufacture a hollow indicator (that is, an indicator with a cavity therein) than a solid indicator. It is even more difficult to manufacture a hollow indicator having apertures therein than an unapertured hollow indicator. This difficulty in manufacture translates into additional production line costs as well as additional production line rejects.
The hollow indicators tend to stretch out after insertion and removal from a hanger. A solid indicator would be more durable than a hollow indicator, thereby enabling re-use of the indicator and thus lowering its per use cost. A solid indicator would also facilitate the use of raised lettering (or like raised labeling) as the indicia thereon. Further, a solid indicator would enable the indicator to be made very slim (i.e., long and thin), relative to a hollow indicator
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger, indicator and combination thereof wherein the indicator is solid.
Another object is to provide such devices wherein the indicator is more easily and reliably manufactured than a hollow indicator.
Yet another object is to provide such devices wherein in a preferred embodiment the indicator is durable and reusable, easily formed with raised lettering, and slim and flexible.
It is a further object to provide such devices which are simple and inexpensive to manufacture, use and maintain.